She Fell From The SkyHalf Angel StockingXDevil Izaya
by KinoDerToten
Summary: Falling. Falling. BOOM! She hits the ground. Souls, many souls float around. She has no idea where she is. Help... Me...


**[Danke for reading~ :D But, I'll tell you the reason that Stoking's name/appearance has changed, she has to go undercover for her own saftey, the reason is she can't get into the way of Panty-or Nikki-trying to find the unknown soilder, or Izaya, that works for Scanty and Kneesocks, if you need to know what anime I am talkin' about, go watch PSWG, or Panty And Stocking W/ Garterbelt. It's dirty, but, I SHIP THIS COUPLE LIKE FedEx! xD]**

**Summary: Saaya[Stocking] is a girl who fell from the sky. Literally. She gave up her one and only job to try and get her sister, Nikki, a job. That failed epicly, now she's on the hunt for someone. Bumpy ride! Go with her onto an adventure through many universes and drama! The one thing she doesn't get is, why do her dreams slip through her fingers..? **

**I hope you read on! I will post this on my quotev and such! :D**

**-Amelia the mun-3**

**[Le Chapter One]**

**Chapter One! I hope you like it! :D By the way. the names are changed~**

**Saaya: Stocking**

**Nikki: Panty**

** S**aaya continued around the house, her purple hair trailing behind her. She frowned as she heard the loud moans from her sister, Nikki. Sighing she looked up at the sky, it's stars continuing to shine down for her. "Ah..I wonder if they dream….Is there someone who represents the stars just like I represent the angel inside of me..?" She thought aloud as the door to the hotel flew open, making her jump.

"SAAYA! COME ON!" Nikki screamed as Saaya continued to struggle away from her. Nikki growled as she continued to drag her little sister, she wasn't happy of course. She sighed as she continued to walk behind, playing with a jar, a jar of souls. She loved it so much, she usually looked at the different colors. She decided that when she found the right boy, demon, human, or angel, she would give that to him to show affection. The one thing that was truley on her mind was what if Nikki found out that she would fall in love with a demon? "Nah….It won't happen…." She let out a small sigh as the frosted air made it into 'steam'.

She smiled as she continued down the road, Nikki had left her again. She rubbed her hands together and tried to gain more warmth. It was hard when she had no gloves on. She sighed and walked down a sidewalk, then heard a noise. It was her boss. God. She sighed and turned, feeling a hand upon her cheek. "Ow! What did I do..?" She asked, tilting her head, tears almost spilling from her eyes.

"Thinking about dating a demon." He said, brows furrowed.

"Thou must forgive!" She pouted and quoted him. He sighed and shook his head before looking upon the girl. She was so young, it would be a shame to waste her powerful soul to Hell….He sighed and started to pace, keeping his eyes on Saaya. She blinked and began to make herself seem as small as possible. God frowned and handed a piece of paper. It was a scroll. "I've been saving that for someone like yourself." He said, turning to her, "You must keep a specific outfit on. That is an outfit for school, it is easy to put on..Well..Not the shirt. But, you must keep it to only those. Winter is there, you may get snowed in with the 'person' I want you to. He is also your type, have a nice time." He finished as he disappeared.

She blinked and held the jar in her hand. "Well..I had better get going.." She mummbled, grabbing her phone out of her pocket and dialing her sister's number. Nikki only said one sentance before yelling, she told her See-Through would be there on it's own. She nodded before hanging up the phone and putting it back into her pocket. She heard the loud rumbling before getting into the car and quickly driving off into the night, the speakers blaring and the headlights seeming to slice the light. She grabbed a cupcake and drove with her knee, the left foot continuing to hold the pedal down. She sighed and ate it quickly before walking into her home, there was some yelling before she went upstairs.

"Saaya! Where are you going!?" Garterbelt screamed at her before she turned to him.

"I got a job, I must leave," She replied bleekly. The males eyes widened before he nodded, he had mixed emotions about how she was going to leave. She nodded slightly before she walked out of the home, silence continued to fill the room as Garterbelt stood. Silent. He sighed as he heard Saaya continue, she flew into the sky. Literally. She continued to carry the clothing, not knowing what they were. It would be ruined if she did, she sighed as she watched the land under her disappear and her feathery wings continued to flip and slash through the air.

She didn't care. She wanted to leave, all she wanted to do was know that the pain from many years of yelling and screaming were gone. It. Was. Gone! It let her go! Oh how she was happy, she couldn't believe it! She sighed in happiness as she flew passed the clouds into the heavens, she sat down as she got into her Bosse's office. He looked up and smiled. "Hello, Saaya." He said, watching her. She nodded, and put the bag onto the table, seeming as if he wanted to sift through it.

"What is this for?" He asked, looking at it through his glasses. She blinked and tilted her head.

"Aren't I getting my things here..?" She asked.

"Of course, now, go get them from the closet." He chuckled. She nodded as she walked to the closet, there was only one thing there. And outfit. A black corset and skirt with..? An odd mask caught her eye as she walked around the closet. "Is this seriously the fucking uniform!?" She glared at the male at the desk, the jar of souls still on her belt loop.

"Yes. Now," He opened the door, "After you are done getting those and your pair of clothes from the bag you have brotten, jump out of the window."

Saaya's eyes widened as she looked out of the window, her bag in hand. "W-What d-" She was cut off by her scream and falling out of the window..Well, not falling..But being pushed. She began to feel as if her body was being ripped apart from the cold air, how long had she been in the office? A Year? No, a month. She screamed loudly as she began to feel her personality and attitude change, there was a ripping noise as there was a bright flash of light. She fell silent and the only thing that was around her was the whipping of her bag and hair and the wind trying not to keep her up, gravity was trying to smash her down into the ground.

Her wings began to unferral without her permission as her eyes flew open, there was only so much time until she hit the ground; it felt as if her wings were being ripped off by a knife. She felt tears at the brim of her eyes, she had never been through this much pain before. Tears began to fall and shine bright as the stars as she was quickly changed into the clothing. She fell into a patch of trees, her hair white and eyes purple. She closed her eyes as she made a small noise. The people around her started to scream, fully able to see her. She whimpered as all the world went black around her.

**ONLY updates on the weekend. Sorry~3**

**Bye!**

**-Amelia**


End file.
